emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2341 (31st March 1998)
Plot Mandy asks Paddy to run her to Hotten market so that she can sell her FunGlam gear. He tells her that he is busy today. They start to have a row about money and Mandy tells him that she wants them to start sharing all the bills. Biff moans to Lyn about her grandad. Marlon and Lyn try to talk him round. Tony is glad that it is the last day of the course. Becky is quiet. Dee and Will meet up outside the tearooms and Eric sees them again. Kim tells Steve that she wants to go and see Kelly. Steve doesn't think that that is a good idea and offers to talk to her himself. Eric checks the mail for letters from the Philippines. He puts one in his pocket. He confides in Kathy that he is worried that he is losing Dee. Kathy tells him to take her out somewhere really special. Outhwaite has walked up to Jack's. He lets slip that he is living in Annie's Cottage. Jack is furious and then Outhwaite notices that Jack has bought his old tractor. He has a funny turn. Zoe tells Steve and Kim that Chris has gone to Paris for a while. They try and get her to help run Home Farm, but she refuses. Outhwaite makes a big deal about Jack having his tractor. He pulls a lead out of it when Jack isn't looking. Tony hosts a debriefing for his team in the Woolpack. Beth talks to him at the end. She tells him that she works for Euro Executive PLC a large company who do the same work as Tony. She wants to offer him a job. Beth offers Tony the chance to go to Dusseldorf and be head of outdoor activities at the best executive training scheme in Europe. He is swayed by the generous salary offer. She knows about his background in special forces. She wants him to start at the end of the month. Zoe is shocked when Becky tells her that she is falling in love with her. Steve warns Kelly off causing trouble for Kim. Paddy overhears Zoe and Becky talking about their relationship. Zoe tries to make her see that it would not work. She is embarrassed when she sees Paddy outside the office. Kathy can't believe that Eric is taking Dee to the wine bar for her special meal. Outhwaite finds Biff looking in his wallet. He takes some money out of it. Alan and Seth tease Terry about his fitness. Dee is embarrassed by Eric's behaviour in the wine bar. He makes Will serve them. Tony tells Becky about Beth headhunting him. She is adamant that she will not go, but he wants to take it. Dee is furious with Eric for trying to show Will up. He then causes Will to trip and throw food over Dee. Eric fires him before Will can quit. Becky and Tony argue about the job. She can't believe that he is prepared to uproot them again. She ends up telling him that she is having an affair with Zoe. Tony looks horrified. Cast Regular cast *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Patrick Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Lyn Hutchinson - Sally Walsh *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Anthony Cairns - Edward Peel *Rebecca Cairns - Sarah Neville *Will Cairns - Paul Fox *Dee Pollard - Claudia Malkovich *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Kim Tate - Claire King *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards Guest cast *Jed Outhwaite - Tony Melody *George Lawson - Kenneth Jay *Beth Williams - Jackie Sawiris Category:1998 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes